Dawn of the New Day
by KingSeamus
Summary: After returning home from the Festival of Time Cremia gets a surprise visitor


Dawn of the New Day

After a having a fun day at the Carnival of Time, Cremia pulls her carriage in late to Romani Ranch. Her Sister Romani had fallen asleep quite some time ago. The excitement of being the youngest to win an archery contest in the Carnival's history must have made Anju's wedding seem so boring, Cremia thought.

As she carried Romani to her bed Cremia thought to herself how lucky Anju was. Being on the farm kept her so busy she hardly had any time to find a man. "I hardly meet anyone new around here… It's just those darn Gorman Brothers." She stuck her tongue out emphasizing to herself how sick they make her. As she tried her best to tuck Romani in without waking her a loud scream from outside would best her efforts. Romani darted for the window to see what it was. "Oh no! It's THEM sis, I thought me and that boy got rid of them for good…Oh well its just one this'll take no time at all. He doesn't even have a ship" she chuckled to her self readying her bow. Cremia looked outside to see a giant crater in her ranch… "Great as if this place wasn't enough of a mess." She sighed and then noticed the figure in the crater. That was no alien. It was a man.

"My goodness! That's a man sis and he fell from the sky! Wait here!" She dashed out in a panic. Wondering what could possibly have happened. Is he dead? Is he handsome? Is he of this world? She stopped… Maybe it's the Gorman Brother's up to their old tricks… She grabbed a frying pan before exiting her home. She approached the crater slowly. The man was sprawled out awkwardly and not moving a muscle. "Um… excuse me… Sir?" she noticed he was breathing and he appeared to have no wounds. She poked at the man with her frying pan.

"GOOD MORNING" the man exclaimed as he straightened himself up. He was tall with unkept redhair, blue eyes, a very rugged and charming face and bizarre **round** ears. Oh and what's this…he's young, probably around my age. Cremia's face turned red at the many thoughts running through her confused mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHO ARE YOU?!" His facial expression changed from awake to aware. Looking around his surrounding in awe. The young man gathered himself and said. "Hi there I'm Seamus Hamilton the beautiful fighting King. I don't think I'm where I'm from right now…" He said laughing at himself while scratching his head. "Ho man the gang's gonna love this."

Cremia trembled at the young man's presence "A-a-a a King?!"

"Yeah something like that, Hun"

"Well you certainly aren't from around here… I've heard nothing about a King Seamus anywhere. Maybe you're from the same place as that boy who was here the other day…Hyrule was it?"

"Yeah no. I'm from a lot of places. Let's just go with the magical land of Springfield for the time being."

"Sounds pretty" She smiled thinking of a town full of spring flowers.

"It ain't"

"Oh…" She frowned "So uh… Do you know why you're here? Did your "Gang" send you?"

"Ha! No they're not that nice. I was just about to stuff myself with milk and cookies and when I got to the kitchen I ended up here."

"Oh… so do you like milk?" she said still trying to comprehend anything he said. Maybe getting him on a similar subject would make him easier to talk to.

"Love it!"

"Well then maybe you were brought here for a reason after all. Welcome to Romani Ranch home of Termina's famous Lon Lon Milk. You can't get it anywhere else!" She smiled thinking that destiny was on her side.

"Hot damn!" The man's smile somehow grew bigger and he began to dance in patterns not native to Termina.

"Yeah we should have more than enough left over from the Carnival for you. Follow me I needed someone to help unload my carriage anyways. You're probably as strong as a Goron."

"I was the strongest in my world actually. It says so on the internet."

"Wow amazing" Cremia smiled in delight at how things were turning out. She wasn't quite sure what the internet was but she figured it was where they documented the "strongest" in the man's world of Springfield. It was probably a really shiny statue. A celebrity like this might make their milk even more famous. They had gotten to the carriage but when she looked inside it was empty except for Romani's archery trophy.

"Oh no! it's all gone! I'm so sorry Seamus. It was probably those Gorman Brothers taking advantage of all the commotion." She punched her carriage in disappointment.

"You mean those fags" Seamus pointed at the two thieves who were not to far away on horses.

"Yes! Oh but we'll never catch them now. Not since the boy took his horse back. Those greedy jerks even made off with everything else we brought. The Romani Steaks, the Fried Cucco, and my pies… I'm really sor-…Seamus?" She had noticed that Seamus had vanished." Ugh can this-"

THUMP

The sacks fell before her, and she looked atop her carriage to see Seamus who had climbed up there for dramatic effect and it was totally working.

"But how?"

"Don't worry that's just how I work. So about those Roman whatever steaks…"

"What about the Gorman Brothers?"

"Oh yeah I sent those palookas packin'. They won't be bothering you ever again." He let out a hearty laugh. Cremia just stared in awe. This day could not get any less strange. So she thought at least.

She prepared a feast for the young man who had quite an appetite to her surprise.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, though I don't meet too many folks around here."

"Eh don't worry bout it I'm always something new for everyone." He said stuffing his face with things he hadn't a clue as to what they were.

"So what's the world of Springfield like?" she asked hoping to learn more about him.

"Sucks" He replied while pouring milk and shoving food into his mouth.

"Are all men like you?"

"There's only one Seamus." He winked trying to look as charming while being covered in food debris.

She grew silent as Seamus continued to feast. She knew Romani was asleep and wouldn't wake any time soon.

"Seamus can I suck your dick?" she said very shyly staring at the ground.

He nodded while continuing to eat. He had not heard what she actually said.

Cremia moved under the table while Seamus continued to feast. He did stop for a second to ask why she was under the table but he figured it out soon enough. He stopped eating.

"The most action I usually get is milking the cows around here." She said while toying with his massive penis.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I ain't THAT fat." He said leaning back in his chair pretending to smoke a cigarette.

She giggled," Not a problem at all. I'm just glad I only have to work with one instead of four. Though it is good practice." She caressed his penis while pecking at it with her tongue.

"Sheesh I don't even wanna know what you do those cows." Seamus started to wonder about how he was getting home.

She blushed realizing how silly she sounded but maintained herself, "You so sure about that?" Her grip tighted making Seamus twitch like an eel trying to break free before getting cooked.

"Holy Hat." Seamus said as his body began to melt into the chair and all his senses moved to one point.

Cremia locked her lips around his bulb caressing ever gently but keeping the occasional surpise to keep Seamus on guard.

Seamus having never received a blow job before grew very concerned about how he was performing. While keeping a straight face and dick he reached into the bag for something, Good god something to make this better. He found a mask. As he stared at it he noticed Cremia's eyes directed at him and then the mask as if begging him to put it on. She had no idea what it was either but she wanted. Real bad.

Little did they both know it was the Fierce Deity's Mask. Seamus's body transformed with its power making him into a demon who was even bigger than he already was. This was too much for Cremia but the union between the two transferred the energy led to her becoming a demon as well. She began to bite at his rock hard cock because it could take it and Seamus kept howling "ONI-SEAMUS" with each bite. The entire house was lit up with their energy and it was then they realized the Sun was coming in. It wasn't the only one. Seamus and Cremia were able to manipulate their demon energies to choke each other. Romani continued to watch in horror from the stairs. At long last Dawn of the new day came. The mask shattered and they returned to normal. Their clothes had been torn from the transformation sequence. Seamus began to fade and he realized his time was up.

Cremia let out and exhausted sigh. "Is this it then? Can't say you're leaving me dissatisfied, but I don't know you at all." She let out a defeated smile.

"Yeah I can say the same. I can't say if this is it or not though. I can't say a lot of things actually. But I can say one thing." He paused waiting for her to respond.

"Yeah?"

"The Carnival always comes back every year."


End file.
